


Monumental Destruction

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: !EvilKara, A Big fight Looms, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginning Relationship might be a better tag. I'm new still, Black Kryptonite, Blood and Gore, Crime Syndicate Universe Arrives, Cults from Beyond Time and Space, Dark, Established Relationship, Even Good Can Become Evil, Eventual Conflict Resolutuion, F/F, Gen, I Pulled a Reverse Flash! Kind of, Jigsaw said it best, Mental Abuse, Mental Abuse Comes Later. just felt like tagging it now, Mon-El is helpful!, Please Don't Hate Me, Red/Black Kryptonite, Season 2 of Legends Remember that, THe Enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that, THe Legends Show Up, Triggers, Welcome Mick Rory, oh yes there will be blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: When exposed to a bizarre amalgamation of Red and Black Kryptonite, Supergirl is completely swayed to the dark side. Can anyone stop her on her new path to complete destruction. Set after the Season 2 finale.With plenty of violence and mild gore, and disturbing imagery.Reader Discretion is advised.Trigger Warning for Blood/Gore, Violence, Major Character Death, is that a trigger? I'm new to this trigger warning thing.I'm sorry, but this is a story I've been working on for awhile, and I'd like to see what you would all think about this walk on the dark side, not to be confused with Darkseid. :)Chapter 2 is up now! More story, more history, more silliness!Chapter 3 here!Chapter 4! Long overdue!





	1. The Hills Have Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully abusing the fact that Kryptonite changes it's effects when it is combined with another form.  
> Red Kryptonite makes Kara lose her inhibitions, Black splits her into two beings, one good, one Evil.  
> So, both of them just makes her into an evil being.
> 
> I know some people might be aggravated at me writing Mon-El as a good guy, :) but that's how I see him as, especially when he became Valor.  
> Let's just say he's not like the show's Mon-El
> 
> Let's also just say that Evil Kara does not like being hurt, as you'll see the Major Character Death tag come into play.

Lena sighed. Today was apparently not a great day to be her. Some crazy people had kidnapped her, and she was certain it had something to do with Supergirl, although, she wasn't certain how. 

Thankfully she knew Kara would be here any moment to beat the bad guys up, and then take her back home. She had remembered when their relationship had just begun, as friends, now she was turning into Lois Lane 2.0. Perhaps that came with dating a Super. Which was not making her happy. 

There were only 4 guards near her. The fifth man seemed to have asthma since he kept wheezing and using an inhaler. He walked over to a lead lined box on a table and opened it. Lena's heart sank, but then he pulled out a large crystal which was both red and black. She was confused. He carried it over and placed it in Lena's lap.

Lena grunted under the sudden weight. Kryptonite was apparently denser than Osmium, she thought. She hoped it wasn't as toxic to humans as Osmium. She knew it was radioactive. Lex had to have his had replaced from radiation damage, from the Kryptonite ring he had worn for years, which he was forever angered by. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kara smashing through the wall.  
“Okay, guys, really, you think kidnapping Lena was a smart idea?” She smirked.

The wheezing man pointed to the Red/Black Kryptonite. “That will stop you more than us.” 

Kara shook her head, walked over to Lena, the Red/Black Kryptonite glowing as she approached, and picked up the weird hybrid. She looked over at the men in the room. Her mind seemed to swim with thoughts she hadn't thought of before. She blinked to clear her eyes. She dropped the Kryptonite on the floor, and said. “How would you expect anything other than Green Kryptonite to do anything to me?”

The wheezing man just shook his head. “We've done our parts. For you, Lady Kara Zor-El, Ruler of Earth.” 

He dropped to his knees, and the other four did the same.  
Kara snickered. Which surprised Lena.  
“Okay, guys, that's funny. Now, it's time to let the cops have you after I tie you to a telephone pole with a lamp post made of iron.”

“No, we're dying anyway. It doesn't matter. We knew what we risked to come here, to kidnap her, to set everything up. We did it to make your future happen.” 

Kara looked annoyed and bored at the same time. “Well, if you guys say you're dying. Let's just help along the process then?”

Lena gasped. “Kara! Stop.”  
Kara spun around and glared at Lena, her eyes glowing red, the skin near it turning black, radiating out from her eyes through the veins in her face.  
“No, they wanted to kidnap you, they wanted to see me be a bad guy, they'll get it.” Kara sighed, and turned back towards the five men. 

“Okay, thanks for still kneeling.” Kara sighed and swept her heat vision over them in a quick but decent burst. The result was effective, and none of them were given a chance to cry out as they were reduced to their skeletons.  
Smoke rose from the charred bones and Kara grinned. “Well, then, that was well done!” She giggled at the terrible joke, and then turned to see Lena throw up. “Oh, sorry.” Kara winced.

She untied Lena fast, and then said. “Well, ready to go back home, Lena?” 

Lena groaned, still feeling nauseous after witnessing the mass murder. “Stay away. I'll get home on my own. You helped enough. What is your problem?”

Kara frowned. “I understand, you'll need time to recover. I'll let you.”  
She walked towards the hole she made in the wall and said. “I'll see how you are tomorrow afternoon. I have a feeling my friends are not going to be happy with this new me. So I'll have to kick their ass.”

She chuckled and rushed into the air.

Lena groaned and reached into a pocket, glad her kidnappers didn't try to take it. She punched in a number and said. “Alex Danvers, Kara has been exposed to some weird Red/Black Kryptonite hybrid, and just murdered 5 people.”

She winced at the phone as Alex's angry voice yelled at her. “WHAT?! I swear to Nurgle and all the other Pestilent Gods I will end you if you had anything to do with this!” 

“I was kidnapped by assholes who exposed it to her, and then acted like the Heaven's Gate Cult, except they wanted to die by their ruler's hand. They called Kara the ruler of the world! They acted like they were from the future.” 

Alex sighed. “Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I just, don't react well to this kind of news.” 

“No shit? How do you think I feel, I just watched Kara incinerate 5 people down to their skeletons.” 

*****

While Kara finished a quick fly around the city for the sake of seeing the people she once protected, but now knew she was going to rule, she let her thoughts drift. She made a note to take care of the worst of the worst first. After all, killing innocent people was just rude, no matter how evil you were.

She grinned. She was evil now. She wasn't sure if the Red/Black Kryptonite was specifically designed to do that, but hey, she didn't care. She was free of all burdens, feeling totally like herself.  
There wasn't even a tiny part of her that was fighting her, even during the last time she was exposed to Red Kryptonite, there was a tiny voice telling her to stop.

This was refreshing. She snapped out of her thoughts, and rushed towards the DEO. She had to strike fast, before her friends could come up with a counter attack. 

She landed on the balcony, softly, and walked through the light crowd of people, it was night time after all, and even people at the DEO couldn't work 24/7.

J'onn was here, she was certain, and she had to move fast, because he was one of the only people that could stop him right now. 

She walked down the halls, looking straight for Alex's lab, and the secret vault she had that contained Astra's Kryptonite nullifier, or at least a smaller variant of it.  
Alex stored it there just in case Kara had to fight someone who was going to be rude and use Green Kryptonite daggers/swords/etc on her again. She made it after all the problems with the Daxamite invasion.

Kara loved the irony that Alex's protectiveness was going to be the downfall of humanity.  
She walked into Alex's lab and walked towards the hidden compartment in the wall that housed the nullifier.

She opened it, and instead of being greeted by the nullifier, she was greeted with an absurdly large amount of Green Kryptonite.  
“HEY!?” She yelped.

She felt weak, but not as weak as she normally was around it.  
Alex's voice spoke. “Lena called us instantly. You're in so much trouble.” 

Kara felt something hit her on the head, hard, and she groaned and passed out.

******

Kara woke up in a prison cell in the bottom of the DEO, and smirked as the light above her turned red.  
“You know a red sun lamp really doesn't work, right?” Kara grinned.  
Alex walked up to the cell and winced. “What do you mean?”

“Hello? It makes the light change color! How does a light changing color somehow weaken a Kryptonian! You were the idiots who made it, not me. Just like Superman, I wasn't going to hurt your feelings by pointing out the flaw with it! Until now anyway.” 

“Good thing we have this as backup.” Alex sighed and pressed a button on the tablet she was holding. The walls behind Kara started to glow green. 

Kara snarled. “I'll kill you for this! I am going to make sure you will be last! After everyone else was killed, I am going to taunt you, and kill you slowly, and Alex, I want you to know, when you finally die, I will eat your liver, with a nice Chianti sauce. “

Alex dropped the tablet on the ground and stumbled backwards from the person who was most certainly no longer her sister. 

“Oh, God. What did it do to you.” Alex stammered.  
“It turned me evil, you stupid idiot.” Kara smirked at her redundant insult.

“We'll find a way to fix this. You know we can, Kara.” Alex sighed.

Kara shook her head. “You know what's ironic. What's really ironic?”

“What?” Alex asked.

“That everyone here at the DEO never checked to realize why lead is a stupid thing to line a building's walls with. Lead's melting point is around 850 degrees Fahrenheit. It is so susceptible to heating though, that it will melt in an oven at 450 degrees.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Alex asked.

“Because lead not only foils Kryptonite, lead is toxic to humans at certain concentrations, and it is most certainly toxic when I melt all the lead in the DEO into an ocean of liquid lead. Let me out of here, and free me, or I will use my heat vision right now, to turn this entire building into a tidal wave of hot death to everyone within miles.”

Alex froze. “That's not...you can't do that.” 

“Oh?” Kara smirked, and turned her head towards the walls of Kryptonite, and blasted her heat vision through a piece of Kryptonite. The heat vision tore a hole until it reached the sheet of lead that lined the whole building.  
“Stop!” Alex shouted.

“Why should I?” Kara smirked, still melting the lead, albeit extremely slowly. 

Alex gasped. “Please! I'm begging you! Don't do this!” 

Kara smiled. “I told you what you had to do.” 

Alex started to cry. “Fine!” She hit a button on the tablet, the one she had dropped earlier, but picked up just now.  
The Kryptonite walls faded back into their own protective layers of lead, and the door opened. 

Kara grinned. “Thank you, Alex. I will no longer try to kill you painfully!” 

She walked over to Alex, and Alex thrust a knife made of Kryptonite into her chest. Kara gasped. “What?!” She gasped.

She stumbled back. “No, no. Not like this.” 

She groaned, and pulled the knife out and tossed it across the room, embedding it in the wall.  
Alex yelped, not expecting Kara to fight through the pain. 

The wound was still in Kara's chest, closing slowly thanks to the recent Kryptonite exposure.  
Alex knew she had only one choice to stop Kara now. 

“I am so sorry it had to be this way!” She cried out and took something out of her pocket while Kara was still recovering, and slammed it against the closing wound, pushing it through with monumental effort.

Kara gasped. “What?”  
There was a ding as an object hit the floor, and Kara glanced at it. It was the pin to a grenade.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Kara shouted and then an explosion went off.

Alex was blasted across the room and slammed into the wall.  
Her vision swam, and she was pretty sure her back was broken, as a sudden sharp pain made her realize she had slammed against the handle of the Kryptonite knife.

She winced, and decided to rest, because J'onn and others were on their way, she was certain.

“Oh, Alex. That was really mean of you. Really mean.” Kara grumbled and walked towards her. Her suit had been torn to shreds, and there was barely anything covering her chest. 

The wound in her chest that had been healing was oozing blood and much wider, metal fragments gleaming in the lights, where they dusted her suit, and her skin.  
Alex groaned, glad that at least one idea she had was right, that anything inside a would caused by Kryptonite could be used to hurt a Kryptonian further, even if it was not Kryptonite. 

“Not every day I get a grenade shoved into my chest cavity.” Kara grinned and knelt down in front of Alex. “Look at that, Alex. The wound still is healing. You haven't blown out my healing power yet.” 

“It's slowed down a lot though. One more and you'd die.” Alex gasped in pain.

“Oh, silly Alex, you don't have another one. I can tell. I X-Rayed you after I stood up.”

“I don't need to do that.” She pointed out a security camera. “You see, we caught it live. No one is going to let you do this, and if we have to kill you, we will. I am so sorry.” 

Kara frowned. “Well, this was an unexpected situation. It's okay, Alex. You should rest now.” 

“Are you going to kill me?” Alex gasped.

“Oh, Alex.” Kara grinned and leaned in. “I won't just kill you, I will kill Maggie, and Eliza, and Lillian, and Hank, and J'onn, and everyone who stops me.” 

She chuckled. “Oh, but before I forget.” Kara sighed, and punched a hole in Alex's chest, grabbing hold of a few ribs, and pulling out her entire ribcage. “I think you'll live!” She said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alex gasped once and then died from catastrophic shock and blood loss.

*****

Kara made her way out of the DEO by running through the nearest wall, flying into the sky, smiling. “Oh, silly Alex.”

She sighed happily as the sun beamed down at her, and felt the wound close faster than it was.  
She frowned as she looked down. “That is actually going to leave a scar I bet.” 

On any other person, that grenade would have blown her apart, but thanks to her Kryptonian body's density and strength, combined with how her body was powered by the yellow sun, she was just suffering from what most people would call a sucking chest wound. Which to a normal person would have been fatal in less than 2 minutes. 

The wound was healing, which meant she would be fine in probably a few minutes, or at most 10.  
She grumbled and rushed as fast as she could to another location, to rest, and bide her time. 

&^&

 

Kara had barely fallen asleep when she woke up again. She grumbled, realized the wound was still healing, and decided to hang out on the top of L-Corp.

She knew no one would really expect her to be here, after all.  
Not even Lena.

Lena was probably going to try to stop her next, which would be unfortunate.  
She landed on the roof of L-Corp and stood patiently, looking at the wound hoping it would close.

5 minutes later, the wound finally closed all the way, and she grumbled. Alex wasn't wrong, a third one might have actually killed her dead. 

She figured out that she would need to come up with a counter to Kryptonite. Maybe she could convince Lena to do that.  
After all, Lena and her were in a relationship. 

“I knew I'd find you here.” A voice spoke, and Kara turned around. 

Her eyes widened and she stammered. “Mon-El?!”

Mon-El smiled back, wearing a red suit, a complete contradiction to her blue. There was a single symbol of the House of El over his heart.

“Well, Kara, I am very disappointed in you. I get sucked into a vortex 1000 years into the future, and then was trained by the Legion of Superheroes, and then they detect that something horrible has happened. So they sent me here to stop you. I am called Valor now. And well, you seem to have lost your valor.” 

Kara smiled. “So, they helped you with the Lead weakness.”  
“Yes.” Mon-El nodded. 

“Well, regardless, and I would be happy normally, but uh, since you left, Lena and I got together. Hehe.” Kara chuckled.

“And then you became a tyrant!” Mon-El sighed. “What, did you suddenly think my mother was a good person?” 

“No, I was exposed to Red/Black Kryptonite, and it made me evil. I don't care though. I can be myself.” Kara smiled.

“I won't let you hurt anyone else. Alex didn't deserve that.” Mon-El sighed.

“So, you're going to what, defeat me, and then lock me away?”

“No, I don't want to fight you, Kara. Unless you leave me no choice. I know you're still you inside. I know no matter how long it will take we will cure you of this poisoning.” Mon-El glared at her.

Kara grinned. “Okay, let's fight.” 

Another voice spoke. “I have a better idea.”  
Kara turned around, seeing Livewire. She opened her mouth to speak and then was smacked across the roof by Livewire with a single punch.. When she recovered, which took a moment, she looked at Livewire. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Superman knew I was trying to do good, so he granted me a small gift so I could punch you hard enough to do that. Just in case you somehow were capable of resisting this..” Livewire charged up her lighting and blasted it into Kara.”AHHHH!”

The current seemed stronger than before, and after a moment, Kara sank to the ground and passed out.  
Mon-El sighed. “Well, that works too.”

Livewire chuckled. “Don't look at me. Blame her for mixing our DNA in some weird convoluted matter when she saved me in the helicopter.

*****

Kara groaned as she woke up inside a glass cage, the ceiling and floor covered in sporadic placements of Green Kryptonite. Not enough to cripple her, but enough to weaken her.

Kara stood up slowly, and Mon-El walked up to the cage. “I'm sorry, Kara. This is for your own good. Once we work on the cure, and fix you, we'll let you go.”


	2. Worthlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now. This is going to get interesting. More history revealed. More surprise twists.  
> More terrible jokes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's time for an update to this story! Let's hope you all like it!

Kara growled at Mon-El. “You know I will get free of this before you fix me.”

“No, you won't. I will stop you. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Kara. Believe me.” Mon-El shook his head.

Kara smirked. “To think I used to love you.”  
Mon-El winced. “Kara, look, I'm sorry people kidnapped Lena, and that they turned you evil.”

“Those were my servants from the future, sent back in time to ensure my success. No matter what you try, my servants have been prepared.” Kara smirked.

“How would you know? Your servants as you called them only showed up one time, so far. You killed Alex. You know we won't let you forget that.”  
“I know you won't, but believe me, nothing would surprise me, so leave me here, work on the cure. Fix me. You'll never be able to really handle me. You know what my weak good self would do! She would kill herself!” Kara chuckled.

Mon-El frowned. “I don't believe you would do such a thing.”  
“I know I wouldn't. But my good self is what you want to bring back. How do you deal with the evil I am, and stop the good from dying?” Kara grinned.

“We'll do anything we can.” Mon-El sighed and walked away.

He left the room, and a short time later, the door to the room opened, and someone else walked into the room. Kara grinned. “Well, hello, lover.” 

Lena Luthor sighed. “I was there, and I still can't believe this happened. I will fix you, Kara.”  
Kara smirked. “Go ahead, fix me.” 

Lena sighed. “I'm so sorry, Kara.”  
“Eat me or leave me alone.” Kara snarled.  
Lena flinched back and turned to leave the room. By the time she made it to the door, Kara spoke.

“Coward! Like your brother! Both cowards! Never afraid to do what is needed! Lex could have saved so many lives just by killing himself! But he didn't have the guts to do it. Now you don't have the guts to save the world! All you'd have to do is join me! We'll rule the world together, you and me. Conquerors.” Kara howled after Lena.

Lena started to cry and left the room. 

Kara looked at the cage and sighed. “I will leave here.” 

**********

 

Kara looked up as the door opened, and Detective Maggie Sawyer walked in. Kara broke into a big grin. “Oh, this is going to be fun! Want to shoot me in the face with Kryptonite bullets for killing Alex?”

Maggie walked over to the cage, and unlocked it. Kara grinned. “Well, coming in here to beat me up in person?”

“I loved Alex, Kara, I truly did. But to me, Alex Danvers has been dead for centuries.” Maggie sighed.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do tell me what you mean.” 

Maggie sighed and opened the cage door. “Two centuries from now, a cult is formed. A cult based on the revealed knowledge of your attempted take over of the world from this time. They called it the Cult of Supergirl. They used their knowledge, and the technology of the 23rd century to send themselves slowly back in time, one or two people at a time, to adjust little events, to help change things so you would succeed and not fail. I was but one person send back, to tweak and adjust the life Alex had. We made me her ultimate distraction, and it worked. She fell in love with me, and didn't see the darkness rising until it was too late.”

She smiled. “My name is Maggie Thawne. I was one of the highest ranking members of the Cult of Supergirl. We all worshiped you as the God you should have been.”

Kara grinned. “Oh, I love this twist!”  
“As I loved you.” Maggie smiled. 

“Well, let's get out of here and you can show me how much you love me.” Kara grinned.  
She then reached over and kissed Maggie.  
Maggie melted into the kiss, 2 centuries in the making.  
Maggie smiled. “Sure thing! Let's speed on out of here. The Cult managed to replicate your powers, to give to the most elite of the cult. The leaders gave me your Speed.”

“So you're a Speedster in a way?” Kara smiled.

“Yes.” Maggie nodded.  
Maggie sped Kara away from the Kryptonite, and then Kara carried her away, to a place she knew would be safe.

**********

 

“What the hell do you mean she escaped?! She was in Kryptonite! That was specifically designed by Superman.” J'onn growled. He rarely got angry, but Kara's turn to evil had brought out his own inner darkness, and Kara's murder of Alex, had nearly killed him with grief.

“Yes, I know! The problem, is, she had help!” Winn yelped.  
Mon-El groaned. “Who the hell would be insane enough to help Kara escape?”  
“Well, Lillian hates her, but she's insane enough.” Winn sighed.

 

 

Lena glared at Winn. “Regardless of my mother, who else.”

“Run the cameras, Winn.” J'onn sighed, wishing he was fighting a hundred white martians right now. At least that would be less difficult than dealing with Kara's rampage.

“Right! Good point!” Winn said, and hit a button. A video of Kara in the cell appeared. Winn sped forward on the time, until after the door opened after Lena left.  
“What the hell?” Mon-El asked.

They watched as Maggie Sawyer walked up to Kara in the cage, and opened it. Then Winn gasped as Kara and Maggie kissed. 

“Run that back, and give me audio.” J'onn sighed.

Winn did exactly that, and they all watched and listened to Kara and Maggie talk.  
Then they saw Maggie rush Kara out.

Lena frowned. “Well, this complicates things. Who knows who else could be in the Cult of Supergirl.”

Mon-El frowned. “I don't understand. This Cult of Supergirl doesn't exist, and there's no way Brainiac 5 would let something like this escape his collection.” 

J'onn sighed. “Then the most logical conclusion would be someone very powerful has erased the Cult from the pages of history in the future. That means they were still active centuries later. I trust Brainiac 5 from my times dealing with him, while helping Superman out, so we know he's not one of the people behind it still. So, we need to keep working on this on our end, and Mon-El, you go back to the Legion and get their help figuring out what kind of power is needed for this much history erasure.”

**********

 

Kara smiled happily. Maggie rested in the bed beside her. Maggie really did show her how much she loved her God. Kara was exceedingly happy for that. 

She stood up out of the bed and walked into the next room. She yelped slightly at the man standing in the room. 

Suddenly she recognized him and gasped. “Mick Rory?! What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! More will come.


	3. Turn Back the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand new chapter! Filled with a lot of dialogue.

“Skirt?” Mick Rory blinked.   
“That is your nickname for me, yes.” Kara sighed, and then she crossed her arms.

“I don't know how I got here. One moment I was trying to save history, and the next moment, I woke up here. I don't like being kidnapped you know. Makes me angry.” Mick grumbled.

“What else do you remember?” Kara asked.  
Mick thought back. “Well, I came to, stumbled around, walked into that door, saw you and that other woman naked, sleeping, but I left, because I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a pervert. I kill people, I don't spy on them in bed.”   
He smirked.

“You are actually wiser than you let on.” Kara grinned.  
Mick nodded. “Yes. You're the only one I know besides Snart that I actually trust with that. The fact of the matter is, I'm not a genius, I never claimed to be, but who the hell honestly thinks a person that likes burning things has to be dumber than a sack of potatoes. Besides, you know what they say, better to hold your cards to your chest, and not reveal everything about yourself.”  
He frowned and then looked at the ground.   
Kara frowned. “Well, I am not certain why you were brought to me, here, but perhaps it's what the Cult of Supergirl wanted.”

“The what now? When did you get a cult? Why can't there be a cult devoted to me!?” Mick asked, confused.  
“They're from 200 years in the future. They sent people back in time to help me rule the world as I was supposed to. They exposed me to Red/Black Kryptonite which made me evil for lack of a better term.” Kara chuckled.

“Well, It is true what they say, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.” Mick grinned.  
Kara smiled. “Indeed. Well, then, Mick Rory, welcome to my empire.” 

“As long as I don't have to kiss a ring.” Mick sighed.

“No worries on that front, Mick. This is going to be a long process. I think it will be worth it though. Rome wasn't built in a day.” 

“So, what do we do first?” Mick asked.

“We play the waiting game.” Kara sighed. “We need to see what their plan is first.”   
Mick sighed. “I hate the waiting game.” 

“So do I. But I'm not a fool, and you know what they say, only fools rush in.” Kara smiled.

Mick nodded. “That is a good point. Also, before they make the first move, maybe you should put on clothing.”

Kara blinked, and then looked down. She realized she was naked, yelped, and rushed away, returning with her suit on. “Thanks.” 

Mick shrugged. “Like I said. I'm a killer, not a pervert.” 

Kara sighed with relief. “Okay, so, the good news is, no one knows where to find us. The bad news is, for a waiting game, it's going to be slightly problematic because we have to have an eye on the outside.”

Maggie walked into the room from the bedroom, woken up by Kara's rush of wind to get dressed. She thankfully had put on clothes to.   
“What's going on? OH? Who's this?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned. “Mick Rory, allow me to introduce Maggie, the first of many followers. She's from the same place the cult is, 200 years in the future. She came back to help me.” She pointed at Maggie. “Maggie, this is Mick Rory, otherwise known as Heatwave, a hardened criminal from my friend Barry's earth.”   
“Barry is so going to be disappointed when he realizes you turned evil.” Maggie chuckled. 

Kara rolled her eyes. “I don't have to worry about that hopefully.”   
Mick grumbled. “Bah, I never liked Barry, but at least he's not freaking Eobard Thawne, greatest asshole to live in the 22nd century.” 

“That's my grandson you're talking about!” Maggie growled and she rushed forward with her super speed, standing in front of Mick a split second later. Her hand raised to his chest, vibrating extremely fast.

Mick flinched. “He tried to become a God and destroy everything in my universe! Yours is probably different!”   
Maggie relaxed. “You're right. Sorry. I got a little carried away there.” 

She stepped back.   
Kara sighed. “Well, Mick is on our side, Maggie.” 

Maggie sighed. “Alright. If you trust him.” 

Mick frowned. “I know I'm not the most trust inspiring guy in the world, but believe me, I can be great at fighting. Now if I only had my gun. Then I really could help you.” 

Kara grinned. “Well, the good news is, I have an eidetic memory, and I remember enough about your gun to replicate it, given enough time. I'm literally smarter than everyone else on the planet combined.” 

Mick blinked. “Okay then. Glad to know I'm not the only one to have that.” 

“Okay. So, it's settled. We wait for the first move to be made by them. However, we will not be wasting our time, since I'm going to get working on creating Mick's gun. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Maggie can't breath on the moon, and if she kills anyone I like, she's going to hang out there for the next 200 years.” 

“I got the message, Kara!” Maggie groaned.


	4. Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn enlists Sara Lance and co for help. Along with a few surprises here and there. How many? Well, the tags will give it away. So, don't read them. :)

2 days later... 

It was not exactly how J'onn thought he would meet this person Kara had told him about. He looked across from him at a woman wearing a white suit. He spoke. “Thank you for coming, as you know, Kara's extremely dangerous, but I am hoping a familiar face will prevent her from lashing out at us. We only want her to get better.” 

The woman spoke. “I'm shocked Kara would do these kinds of things, but since you explained how this Kryptonite affects her, I can safely say I am willing to help save her from herself. Me and my team should be able to help her.” 

J'onn nodded. “Thankfully, you will not be going this alone. Kara's other weakness is magic.”  
The woman frowned. “I hate magic.” 

“That's fine. I love magic.” An eerily familiar voice to her spoke. She nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned to stare at the man she hated more than anyone else. “Damien Darhk! What are you doing here?”  
She growled and pulled out a knife from seemingly nowhere.  
“Hey, whoa there, Sara, I'm not your Damien Darhk. I am Damien Darhk from the Crime Syndicate Universe.” Damien held up his hands.

“And a universe called the Crime Syndicate Universe should make me trust you?” Sara growled.  
“Well, considering every good guy in that universe is a bad guy, and vice versa, yeah.” Damien frowned.

“He is not your enemy here, Sara.” J'onn sighed.  
“This is most certainly not the best alliance ever.” Sara growled.

“What more do you want?” Damien sighed. “I can't exactly go and drag in the freaking wizard Shazam.”  
J'onn sighed. “I can understand the hostilities here, but you need to understand, Sara, time is precious, every moment we waste bickering causes Kara to have more time to perfect her plans, and I do not wish to see what they could be.”  
Sara sighed. “Fine. But if I die I am kicking your ass.” 

J'onn grinned slightly. “Noted.”

&^&

As to be expected, Damien's presence when Sara walked back on board the Waverider did not go over well.  
“Uh, excuse me, Sara, what the hell is Damien Darhk doing here?” Nate yelped.  
“Can you assemble everyone. I'm not telling this story multiple times.” Sara sighed.

It was not that long before Nate managed to assemble the crew.  
Their reactions to Damien Darhk's presence was about the same as Nate.

“Okay first off I'm not happy about this.” Sara spoke.  
“Oh, good.” Jax sighed.  
“I am really not happy. But Kara's only weakness that we can even begin to exploit is magic. If she wanted to, she'd be able to kill all of us faster than we could blink.” Sara sighed.

“So, why ally with Damien Darhk?” Ray Palmer asked.

“Well, Ray, that's because I'm not the same Damien Darhk you all hate. I am from the Crime Syndicate of America universe. A universe that is literally mirrored. Every good person is evil, and every evil person is good.” 

Professor Stein spoke in an amazed voice. “Fascinating. A universe where Hitler was a hero!”  
“Exactly.” Damien sighed.  
“So, basically, I'm going to guess I'm not part of Firestorm in that universe.” Jax sighed.  
“No, you're part of Deathstorm.” 

Amaya winced. “Now that's a menacing name.”  
“Geez.” Jax frowned.  
Nate shivered. “So, if you're the good guy, I really don't want to see a universe where Sara is evil.”  
Sara sighed. “Neither do I.” 

“Kind of wish Mick was here, because I keep expecting him to make some joke about Sara making out with herself.” Nate sighed.  
Sara chuckled. “I'm not saying I wouldn't make out with myself, but let's not do that just yet.” 

Ray sighed. “Not saying I like this, but Kara does kind of look like my cousin, and I would honestly stop my cousin if she went crazy.” 

“Can your cousin create nuclear fusion with her eyes?” Sara asked.

“Uh. No.” Ray frowned.  
“I hate to be a bother, but if the jolly roger here crew keeps acting like this, I'm going to turn into my evil counterpart out of spite.” Damien Darhk sighed.

“Look, I don't like how crazy this team can get, either, Damien, but we're in this together, even though I hate this with the fiery passions of a thousand burning suns.” Sara grumbled.  
“Literally though, can you blame us at all?” Ray sighed.  
“No, but for crying out loud, I thought we had this conversation already! I'm not your Damien Darhk! Cry me a freaking river, build me a bridge, and drive the fuck over it!” Damien growled.

“Well, he's got a point.” Amaya sighed.

&^&

Sara really did not know what to expect when she landed the Waverider. She wasn't even sure she was going to get anywhere before Kara just straight up nuked her from orbit.  
She could only hope Kara gained one hell of an ego.  
A resounding thud landed on the ground near her and she turned to see Kara standing there and smiling. “Why, hello there, Sara.”

“Hello, Kara, I've heard that you've been a bad girl.” Sara sighed.  
“Well, I can safely say unlike gentlemen, I don't prefer blondes.” Kara grinned.  
“That's okay, I wasn't flirting with you this time.” Sara smirked.

Kara grinned. “I figured J'onn would try something wild and crazy. Didn't expect you. Hey, Mick, your friends are here.”  
There was a blur of movement, and Maggie rushed up near Kara, holding Mick. She let go a second later.  
Mick stumbled and nearly fell over. “Hey, hey, a little warning next time! I hate super-speed travel!”  
Mick grumbled and then turned to Sara. “Surprise I guess.”  
Sara sighed. “I know you disappeared, Mick, but really, what did she do to get you on her side?”  
“She made my gun for me!” Mick grinned and whipped out his fire gun from his coat.  
Maggie grinned. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maggie Thawne, Eobard Thawne's mother!

Sara winced. “Really? Eobard Thawne's mother? This is getting silly.” 

Kara grinned and looked at her hands. “Well, you know, silly is everyone resisting my rule.”  
“Come on, Kara, I don't want to fight you, but I brought the most consistent dangerous object we can use against you.”  
“And that is where I come in.” Damien Darhk said as he walked down the ramp on the Waverider.  
Kara blinked in surprise seeing Sara and Damien working together.  
“What next? Frogs and locusts?” Kara grinned.

“It's a bit complicated.” Damien sighed.  
Maggie grinned. “You want me to beat this guy up slowly or fast? I can punch him like 30,000 times a second.” 

”Little overkill there.” Damien sighed.  
Sara frowned. “We have magic.”  
“You have magic?” Kara grinned. “Oh, that's wonderful! You see, I've been recruiting. Turns out there's a lot of people who were part of the Cult of Supergirl, that has been misplaced through time. And one of them is a Sorceress Supreme! Zatanna Zatara!” 

Lightning struck the ground in front of Kara, and Zatanna appeared. “I can't help it, I love an entrance.”  
Damien sighed. “Well, if she's anything like my universe's version of Zatanna, we're hosed.”  
Zatanna chuckled. “I am so out of his league it's not even funny.”

Kara grinned. “So, Sara, if you wish to die, come fight me.”  
Sara frowned. “This officially is worse than the day I learned my universe's Damien Darhk killed my sister. Bah, I hate universe traveling.” 

Kara grinned. “It's so silly, really. I mean, J'onn thought he could think of everything, and he went after the one person smarter than everyone on Earth combined!' She then laughed.

“What made you ever think that you could come up with as a plan I would not already figure out?” Kara chuckled.

Sara frowned. “You're right. There's a lot of things you could see coming, but there's a lot of things you wouldn't see in a million years.” 

“Please, what could you all do to me that I couldn't calculate or see coming?” Kara chuckled. “I've got a cult from the future on my side. I've got a sorceress, who's hot as hell, I've freaking got a speedster. Hell, the only way in hell you could ever foil my plan is if you went back in time, got Alex, and had her shoot me in the head with a Kryptonite bullet, but even J'onn wouldn't okay that plan.”

“We don't need Alex. We got a bigger gun. A much bigger gun.” Sara sighed.  
“Really? What mystical force did you find to help kick my ass? Did you decide on grabbing the Hulk?” Kara smirked.

“Yeah, that's not how that works.” Zatanna chuckled.  
“J'onn told me he had other help coming. He knew you were dangerous.” Sara sighed.

“Well, where is this mysterious force to stop me at?!” Kara shouted.

There was a blur of white lightning followed by a blur of blue lightning, an a blur of red lightning.  
They manifested into three forms. “I'm sure you've heard of the old adage, prepare for the worst, hope for the best?” The red blur settled down into a familiar form. Who took off his hood.  
Kara grinned.  
“Barry Allen?” Kara smirked. “I can fly, and you're not the speed of light fast.”  
Barry nodded. “That's true. But that's where my evil time remnant which is like a clone, from the future comes in.”  
The white blur stopped it's speeding and turned into a shiny metal armored human. It spoke with a gruff voice. “As a wise man said, when you friends become your enemies, it is time for your enemies to become your friends. I am Savitar.”

The blue blur became clear and spoke. “We were all enemies. We hated each other. We fought each other. But even I understand one thing above all. No one can stop you alone. That is why I am here to help Barry. Before he returns me to my own time and I become a zombie. Yeah, I'm not sure about that either.”  
“Well, I call it the Black Flash, Zoom.” Savitar chuckled.

Sara sighed. “I am going to drink all of the alcohol ever after this.” 

Kara smirked. “Let's begin then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read this and don't want to send me death threats, please provide a comment on whether you'd like the story to continue, even though I can't guarantee when it will.
> 
> Also, any comments on how to improve the tags, or just general improvements in general, let me know.
> 
> Kara's line to Alex was originally going to be much much worse. It wasn't going to be about Eating her Liver with a nice Chinati sauce. Must much worse.


End file.
